Of Darkness and Light
by akmarakmal
Summary: His whole life, Klaus had gotten used to being disappointed and betrayed by everyone he knows and cares about, especially his own family but she was always an exception to that rule. If there is one person in his life who would never, ever betray him or let him down, it would be his one and only true friend, Caroline Forbes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, guys! So if you read my other fanfic, This Is Our Fairytale, you may realize that I've mentioned that I am a huge Klaroline shipper (and practically ships Caroline Forbes with anything and anyone) and decided, hey, let's write a Klaroline fanfic because… well, why the hell not! This is sorta, kinda AU. Everything else that happened in the TVD and TO universe until TO season 3 are cannon except for the ones where Caroline is involved. I love idea of Caroline being a badass chick who takes no sh*t from Klaus or anybody and I also love the idea of Klaus actually have a friend and confidante he could truly depend on, like a best friend and also, I totally love the idea of the sire line, the vampires that comes after the Originals. I decided to mash up all those three together and now we have this fanfic. There'll be some Carlijah (I'm sorry, I just could help but to put these two together), some Klamille or Klayley (I'm not a fan of these ships but I'm not a hater either so just bear it with me) and probably some other ships too but the endgame will be Klaroline so don't you worry about that. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review for it.

*English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical mistake or if the sentences doesn't make an actual sense sometimes.*

 **Pairing:** Klaroline

 **Summary:** His whole life, Klaus had gotten used to being disappointed and betrayed by everyone he knows and cares about, especially his own family but she was always an exception to that rule. If there is one person in his life who would never, ever betray him or let him down, it would be his one and only true friend, Caroline Forbes.

 _Of Darkness and Light_

 **PROLOGUE**

 **PEOPLE** enjoys glorifying eternity. They wrote books, movies and God knows what else glorifying the idea of being able to live forever, never growing old, never getting sick and being absolutely invincible. That's why the thought of being a vampire, of being powerful, ageless and fearless are so appealing to them, that if you got to be all of that, it didn't matter if you end up being a monster, as long as you have power, nothing seems to matter. What most people doesn't know though is that all that power, all that eternity they seek, always comes with a price. Nothing is ever without a cost, every decision, every choice and every move you make, there will always be consequences. The most annoying thing about it is that sometimes, you ended up paying for someone else's decision, some else's choice, someone else's move.

That is practically the life story of Caroline Forbes, the former witch apprentice that lost her parents at such a young age and was taken by a coven of witches that resides in a Viking village. Every day, as she live and breathe the air and walk the earth with an unbeaten heart, she was reminded by the fact that this is not the life she had chosen for herself, that it was never her decision to be a vampire, a monster. It is the act of a person she loathe and loves with her whole heart at the same time. It's practically why she hadn't yet seek a way to end his pathetic life.

The former red-head now turned blonde let out a deep sigh as she twirled the glass of scotch in hand and watched as the liquid moved inside of the clear glass. Why the hell was she even here, in New Orleans anyway? She was having a great time sunbathing in the Caribbean with a hot male specimen that look like he just walked out of an Abercrombie ad or something, she would have even gotten laid with said male specimen if Klaus hadn't picked up his damn phone and call her. Damn him for picking up his phone and dialed her number – actually, damn him for existing all together because if it wasn't for him, Caroline would be peacefully dead by now. She would be a history long forgotten and she would have been perfectly fine with it. But nooo, Klaus couldn't have that. He just had to meddle into things and messed up everything. Although technically, the one she should hate is Esther – she was the one who decided to meddle with dark magic and changed her children into vampires that sets a chain reaction of a global size catastrophe in the form of blood sucking monsters – but still, it's Klaus' fault as far as Caroline's concern.

When she saw Klaus' name appeared on the screen of her phone that day at the beach, she simply ignored the call – she was still mad at him for what happened to Lucas, her vampire company back in the 20th century, so for all she cares, he could go to hell and it would not have mattered to her – but then her phone just wouldn't stop ringing and though the thought of throwing that piece of technology deep into the ocean had come across her mind, Caroline refrain from doing such thing – it's new and Caroline would be damn before she let Klaus ruin even _that_ for her – and ended up answering his call.

Like a complete egotistical jerk he is, he _demanded_ for Caroline to come to New Orleans because he 'requires her assistance' as if she was some kind of a low-life minions of his. _Oh, the nerves that pompous ass had!_ Before he could even finished his 'demands', Caroline had given him a piece of her mind – which turned into her yelling at the phone for like two hours or so and no doubt attracting all the unwanted attention around her – and was so close to ignoring the Original for the next millennium when he played dirty and uses the 'friendship card'.

Honestly, Caroline doesn't even know why she even let him uses that card against her anymore. Like, when was the last time he acted like a friend anyway? That card had long been thrown away and left forgotten the moment Klaus decided to be… well, Klaus – which means he's being a complete ass – and decided that he can control her the way he controls his siblings and his minions. She should have just laugh straight at his face, well, laugh straight at his phone call when he started bringing up his so-called privilege as her friend but of course she didn't! Caroline Forbes is loyal to a fault, that is just who she is as a person. Whenever someone she cares about call for her help, she will always come, through heaven and hell, sun and the earth, she will come. Unfortunately for her though, that includes the complete psychotic asshat that drives her crazy all the time too.

Isn't that annoying though? How she just couldn't turn down Klaus after everything he had done. No matter how many decades, even millennium had passed, whatever transgression Klaus had done, Caroline just simply could not turn her back on him. He's her best friend, she would go through hell and earth back and forth for him if he'd asked her to, nothing will ever change that and Caroline hates it. She kept giving him chances, she kept giving him a pass for all the horrible things he had done and what did he gave her back in return? He turned her friends, killed her companions, threatened the man she loves and just ruins every single damn thing for her. Like, what kind of a friend does that?

Ugh! Why was she even here anyway? In New Orleans? She wants no part in whatever hell Klaus had gotten himself into or the ones he himself had raised on people, she absolutely have no interest in his diabolical plan to control the supernatural world and God, does she does not want to get involved in his family drama! She is so over the Mikaelsons and their feud! She is especially over the tug of war he kept having with Elijah– Ugh! Elijah… Caroline had totally forgotten about his reconciliation with Klaus recently. Apparently their long twisted and complicated feud had ended and they are now back in the bromance territory, at least that's how it was the last time Caroline had checked – you can never be too sure with these Mikaelsons. They're worse than the Kardashians! If Klaus is here in New Orleans, that means Elijah must be too – he is big on family and their _'always and forever'_ motto – and that alone makes the girl want to drown herself in a pool of alcohol.

She had sworn to never, ever, ever see Elijah's face ever again. Caroline had spent the last few decades making sure that she won't ever have to come face to face with that Original again but of course Klaus had to ruin it like everything else he had ruined for her. Why does she even bother to still care about these people anyway is beyond her.

Caroline took another deep sigh and downed the whole glass of scotch she had ordered, enjoying the burning sensation the alcohol was giving her before ordering a few more glasses. She reached about at least, ten of those glasses before she finally decided that she was drunk enough to deal with Klaus and Co. Word of advice to whoever out there that has to deal with the Originals, make sure you're at least drunk enough to forget what time it is before you go and see them or else they'll be too much for you to handle. Either way, you will definitely get a massive headache to deal with the next day but at least the alcohol was worth it, the Mikaelsons are so totally not.

After downing her last glass of scotch that evening, Caroline finally left the bar and made her way to meet the bane of her existence, Niklaus Mikaelson who just so happens to be her freaking Vampire Sire.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** New chapter is here! Hey, guys. First off, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Thank you to all who have read, follow and left a review for this story. You guys are awesome. And to answer some of the question that had been left by some of you guys, yes, Hope does exist in this story and so will be Enzo and a few of Mystic Falls gang. I'm gonna try to stick as close to cannon as I can which means Lucien, Tristan and crazy Aurora would be present too. It would be an interesting dynamic to see how the Mikaelsons with their Sired Lines maneuver now that Caroline is added to the mix.

So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **KLAUS** thinks he's a fairly decent man. Whatever he does, he does it with a reason. Sure, most of the time it is for his own selfish reason but he still does things with a reason. When he punishes people, they usually deserves it – he killed his mother because she was a lying cheating whore who let him suffered in the hands of Mikael for years without doing anything to help, he daggered his siblings to either save them or because they betrayed him as they oh-so-often enjoy to do so – his actions are never without reasons which is why he didn't understand Elijah's insistent to keep on hating him. Granted, he did killed one of his brother's woman and cursed his other one but Elijah had done such transgression towards him before, this is merely a payback. And it's not like Klaus did this because of the pure joy of vengeance – it mostly is, though – he killed Gia to gained Dahlia's trust so he could save his daughter while Hayley totally deserved being cursed for trying to take his daughter away from him. _See!_ It's totally reasonable of him. But alas, no one seemed to think so which is why he had to endure the cold shoulders and hate filled glare Elijah gave him whenever he's around and the lectures Freya silently send his way whenever he decided to rile Elijah up.

Klaus let out a sigh as he listened to his surroundings. The compound is getting quieter and quieter nowadays. Rebekah is somewhere, enjoying her freedom in her witch body and the only one having constant contact with her is Freya, Elijah only came by when he's not around or when he's fetching Hope to bring her to Hayley, Hayley's in her wolf form wondering around the woods with her pack, and Marcel is enjoying his little kingdom in the Quarter. The only one left in is his new found big sister, Freya, his daughter, Hope and a few of his minions. If Klaus dares to admit it, he felt a little bit lonely. He'd even go as far as to say that he misses the sound of his siblings quarrelling.

The little tiny angelic voice inside of his head told him to admit that he was wrong for once and seek forgiveness from his family but a huge part of his ego wouldn't let him. He'd be damn before he ever do such thing hence why he decided to call the one person he knew would never fail him. Sure, he had other ulterior motive of asking her to come to New Orleans – it mainly have something to do with a certain brother who has a stick up his ass – but Klaus truly did call her because he seeks her company. The last time he saw her, she had punched him in the face – Klaus still remember the intensity of her punch that broke his damn jaw. He had never felt such pain before but then again, it probably had something to do with the emotional punch rather than the actual punch – and told him to piss off. Even when she answered his call after a billion phone calls later, Klaus could hear the snappiness in her voice. She was still, very much upset with him. It doesn't matter though because Klaus know that no matter what happened, she will always come to his doorstep whenever he ask her to.

His whole life, Klaus had gotten used to being disappointed and betrayed by everyone he knows and cares about, especially his own family but she was always an exception to that rule. In fact, he was the one who disappoints and betrays her, never the other way around. Through his eternity, Klaus Mikaelson had learned that if there is one person in his life who would never, ever betray him or let him down, it would be his one and only true friend, Caroline Forbes.

She came into his life when he was fifteen, and though Caroline was younger – she was the same age as Rebekah and thus should be her friend instead of his – both Caroline and Klaus bonded instantly over the fact that they both felt like they did not belong there. Klaus was constantly taken as a disappointment by the man he called father and Caroline was never seen good enough by the coven that had taken her after her parents' death. She was an outsider and he was the bastard. Despite their age and gender difference, they become good friends. Klaus had always been the one who protected Caroline when other kids try to make fun of her because she was different from them, she would always be there to tend to his wounds that had been inflicted by Mikael. They had always been by each other's side, protecting one and another that when Esther had done such transgression of using dark magic to change all of his siblings and father into a monster, Caroline had decided to side with his family instead of joining the coven in their effort to get rid of the abomination and Esther herself. She was the next in line to become leader of the coven, as a witch, she holds immense powers that could challenge Esther's herself but it was her loyalty to him that had gotten her killed.

Till this very day, Klaus still could vividly remembers that chaotic night when he finds his biological father dead and how he strode back to his village with vengeance towards both Mikael and Esther. That fateful night, Klaus had killed Esther and framed Mikael for it. Everyone knew that – well, everyone recently knew that but that was only the tip of the iceberg. He did killed his mother out of anger and hatred for her lies and deceit but he also killed his mother because the woman had somehow managed to twist the mind of the coven and made them agree to sacrifice Caroline so Esther could take all of her powers and she could undo the immortality spell she had put upon her family. When he finds them, Caroline was already lying in a pool of blood, slow, ragged breath leaving her chest. In a fit of anger, Klaus killed his mother while the rest of the coven escaped.

It still pained him to remember that moment where he pulled her almost lifeless body into his arms, begging for her to not leave him. He remembered doing everything in his power to heal her, he gave her his blood, thinking that it would somehow work and make her an immortal like him but she died anyway. Klaus had never felt such lost in his life before – not even Henrik's death burned his soul the way losing Caroline's did – it was by far, still is, the worst moment of his life. He sobbed, begged and screamed but she was still and cold in his arms. After a while, he lifted her body up and laid it down away from the scene, somewhere deep in the woods. He then proceeded to take care of things and framed Mikael for the death of Esther.

His family scattered for a while after that and he was left there with Rebekah to bury Esther's body. Klaus told Rebekah that they had another body to bury, telling Rebekah that the coven had killed Caroline because she decided to side with their family. When they went to pick up Caroline's body to bury her, the redhead suddenly woke up, gasping for breath. It was then that he realizes his method had worked. He managed to change Caroline into an immortal just like him. She was still in confusion at that time so Klaus and Rebekah had left her there to deal with Esther's body. When Klaus came back, the sun had already set and Klaus realizes Caroline was slowly growing weak. She was dying, again.

The girl begged for Klaus to let her die but he wouldn't let her. He remembered that his mother uses human blood to complete the ritual and Klaus went to find a human for Caroline to drain. When she refused to do such thing, he made her. He forced the human's blood down her throat, he made her drink every last drop of the human's blood and in a way, killing him. That's how Caroline Forbes become the first vampire turned by him.

That day, Klaus managed to save his best friend from dying but he still ended up losing her because she was so angry at him for making her change against her will. She ends up leaving him after she punch him once or twice and give him a piece of her mind. He was heartbroken but he knew he deserved it so he kept going with Rebekah and Elijah. He only met up with her again a few months after that, when Finn and Kol had joined them and they were all on the run from Mikael. Only Rebekah had known about Caroline's transition into a vampire so when they saw Caroline again, his brothers had been surprised beyond their imagination. The redhead still hated Klaus for what he did but like always, she can never hate him for too long. When she finds out about Mikael coming after all of his siblings, Caroline decided to help. With Mikael and the coven also coming after them, it was safe to say that they could use all the help they could get. Klaus somehow managed to anger her somewhere along their journey and she left him again until he got himself into another mess and she came along to fix it for him.

Their relationship had kept that on and off flow from then onwards. It's a cycle that continue till this very day. Caroline would stay by his side for a certain amount of time and then he would do something to piss her off and she would leave. In a few years, or decades, when he called for her, when he needed her help, despite whatever had happened between them in the past, she will always come whenever he needs her and the vice versa. Although now that Klaus think of it, Caroline had never, not even once, needed his help. Sometimes he wonders if he's the one who needed her more than she needed him.

Klaus let out a growl. _Of course_ he needed her more than she needed him! That's why he bothered calling for her like a billion times. If anyone knew that the great and terrible Klaus Mikaelson needed a girl's help more than she needed him, they would probably laugh at him and probably use her as a tool against him. Good thing Caroline is far more than capable of taking care of herself than anyone else he knew of or else he would probably have to dagger her to keep her safe. That thought had crosses his mind once – when Mikael finds out about her and decided to hunt her down to use her to draw him out – but he dropped the thought as soon as it comes up. Klaus knew that if he did that, he would lose Caroline forever and that is not a risk he's willing to take.

The Original was deep in his thoughts when he heard a pair of boots walking inside of his compound. Thinking that it might be Camille, he stride downstairs with his usual cockiness. He had been spending quite the amount of time with the girl lately. Klaus called it their 'therapy session' when really, he just needed someone to listen to him vent.

"Cami!" Klaus beamed, seeing a blonde head that confirmed him that it was actually Camille that had graces his home with her present.

Klaus strode straight towards the girl, a smile wide on his face and he was about to recite some of their conversation from yesterday, flirty expression intact, when the girl turned and knocked the air out of his chest.

There stood the same face he had remembered for a thousand of years, one that had inspired so many of his art work. Her blue eyes, one that looked like the clear blue sky, hold the usual fire in them and those pink lips of hers are puckered up, her usual indication that told Klaus how upset she was with him. Everything about her was so painfully familiar and yet somehow she felt foreign to him as well. Klaus never felt how time had passes until he looked at his former redhead friend who's now a breathtaking blonde.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm into blonde these days, love?" Klaus smirked when he saw Caroline let out a growl and rolled her eyes at him. Oh, how he have missed her.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She opted to use his evil-villain-nickname instead of calling him Nik the way she once did. Klaus had fairly remembered when Caroline had decided to call him that, after he killed her third – or was it forth – boyfriend… William was it? Oh, who the hell cares anyway? That man was a weakling human, he was not good enough for her.

Klaus took a small, lazy steps towards her, a sneaky smile dancing on his lips. "Can't I simply wish to see my friend after many, many years of being distance? See how she's doing and all of that jazz?" His face was the very definition of innocent and if one didn't know better, they would've fall for his 'friend' act except Caroline did know better, way better so she just folded her arms against her chest and glared at him. "Only if you're a normal person with an actual heart."

"Ouch! You wound me, sweetheart." He made a hurtful look and put a hand on top of his chest, where his unbeaten heart lies at.

Ugh! Hardly a few minutes with Klaus and she was already so done with all of him. "Cut the crap, will you? I'm too smart to be fool by you." Caroline reminded the hybrid which made him smile grew wider and her frustration instantly hits the ceiling. "Why the hell did you call me here, Klaus? I don't have an eternity you know – oh, wait! I do have an eternity and absolutely nobody to share it with. Whose fault was it anyway?"

"Come on, love, you can't still be upset about Lucas."

"Oh, I can and I am."

"It was years ago, Caroline. Let bygones be bygones."

"Says the asshat who hunted down the doppelganger for five hundred years because she ruined his plan to break the curse his mommy had put upon him ages ago!"

Instead of flinching at her words, Klaus simply shrugged and keep smiling at her. "Well, you would be happy to know that I've broken the curse."

"And almost ruin God knows how many lives in the process, yes I know. What I don't know is what the hell am I doing here? The last time we were in New Orleans, you slept with my best friend and broke her heart that she ended up blaming me for introducing you two and left, never to be seen again. Thank you so much for that, Klaus."

Klaus smirked when he remembered Caroline's said best friend. She was a Goddess in bed. "Ah, Lyca. She was such a pleasure."

Caroline made a nauseated face. "Please, stop being disgusting and tell me why the hell did you call me here."

The Original simply let out a deep sigh and move closer towards her. He took one of her hand and started drawing lazy circle on her skin with his thumb. "I miss you, Caroline. I truly do. It felt oddly empty without your angry words being thrown at me every single moment of the day."

If she was anybody else, she would have fallen for that but she wasn't so she forcefully pulled her hand away from his. "In other words, you've messed up and need my help to fix it. Really Klaus, after all these years, do you really think I don't know you well enough to know that you only call me when you need me?" Caroline let out a deep sigh and looked around Klaus' home, the same ones he and his siblings had live in the last time she was visiting them in New Orleans. "Where's your beloved siblings anyway? The last time I checked, both Rebekah and that pig you have as a brother are in New Orleans too."

Klaus couldn't help it, a rather un-Klaus like snort escaped his mouth when he heard what Caroline had called Elijah. Only she would use such word for his noble older brother. "Ah. So I'm not the only Mikaelson on your hate list then?"

"You're certainly on top of it."

"And yet you'd came running with the speed of lightning every time I call for you to come."

Caroline growled. "A, I did not came running, I took a private jet with a speed that's not even hardly close to the speed of lightning, thank you very much. B, God, you're such an asshole! And C, as much as I hate you, you're my friend and no matter how much you've messed up, I will always be there for you whenever you need me to, something I had promised to do so for you. Unlike some people, I don't break my promises nor do I betray them or kill the ones they care about."

Klaus let out a deep sigh. "You're never gonna let that Lucas' thing go, are you?"

"Not in a million years." Caroline confirmed it.

"Very well then." The hybrid simply raised his hands in defeat knowing that there's no use of trying to fight with Caroline about it. If there's a person in this world that knows how to hold grudges better than he does, it's Caroline and no amount of time will make her forget about his transgression. "Come on, love, let's get you settle in." He turned around and started heading for the stairs. He was about to show her, her old room when a thought crosses his mind. "My room or are you still insist on denying that you've been drooling over me for centuries?" It was something he had constantly annoy Caroline with, teasing her as if she had been secretly in love with him. Of course she's not secretly in love with him, if anything, she despised him more than she could ever be in love with him but that never stop Klaus from trying to insinuate that she had been in love with him for as long as they had live.

Klaus almost didn't get a chance to duck away from the vase Caroline had thrown towards him.

"Asshole!" Caroline yelled, frustration clear in her voice and even clearer on her face which only made Klaus' smile grew even wider. Oh, this is so going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I'm back! Yes, finally. I am truly sorry for the late update. Work had been taking most of my time that I didn't get a lot of chance to write anything. I truly apologize for that. Here's a new chapter for you guys. Hopefully it'll be enough to make up for the late update. I do however have to point out that in this story, Caroline was born with red hair, she's originally a redhead but only recently dye her hair blonde so the Originals all knew her as a redhead. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to leave a review.

*English is not my first language so I do apologize for the grammar or spelling mistake I made"

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own any of these TVD/TO characters.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

ONE of the things Caroline hated the most about being a vampire is traveling back to a place, somewhere you might've even called home and realizing that it was no longer the same way you remembered it to be. It was like a reminder that the whole world around you has moved on, they have evolved and changed with time, the whole world but you. Caroline hated that feeling, to be reminded that everyone she used to know, everyone she used to love have moved on and she was stuck on a filler year which is why she never goes back to anywhere familiar, anywhere she calls home after she left them. What was left behind shall stay that way and she has no desire to change it.

That is why Caroline was so hesitant about heading back to New Orleans when Klaus called her. Despite her insistence that whatever things and places that were related to the Mikaelsons meant nothing to her, New Orleans was, once upon a time, home. She helped Klaus and his siblings build it literally from ground, she saw it rise, she saw it burned in a raging fire caused by Mikael. The city, the compound, all of it was home to her and she was so afraid that it had changed and be another reminder of her on-going stuck-ness that she almost decided not to come. _Almost_. Thankfully, her love for Klaus went deeper than her fears that she ended up coming back to New Orleans anyway. Good thing too because though the city have changed and evolved throughout the years, it still, in many aspect, feels and looks like home that she almost forget that time has passed since the last time she was there.

Marcel certainly did a good job in keeping the place almost as close to its original structure as he can. Most of the city was still the way she remembered it to be, maybe it has changed a little bit with time but it was all still so familiar, it was as if she had never left, especially the compound. She was thoroughly surprised when she saw the place and was instantly struck by the feeling of nostalgia the moment she set her foot inside. The walls, the decorations, the paintings, almost every single corner of the place reminds her of when she once lived there, it was as if time had never passed at all. It was then that Caroline realizes how she had truly once thought of the compound to be her home.

It's funny how she had spend the last decade trying to put a distance and a wedge between her and the Mikaelsons and yet somehow, the place she shared with them, the memories they had together, are the ones that keep her grounded, the ones she calls home.

Caroline followed Klaus as he led her to her old room, feeling slightly nostalgic and when they reached the room, she couldn't help the warm smile that appeared on her face. "You kept my room the way it was?" Her furniture is still the same – though it looks like it has aged, it still looks spectacular, in a vintage kind of way – the sheets might be new but were the same pattern as the one she once had, all of her books, chests and belongings that she had left is where it was supposed to be as if someone had took a picture from her memories and decided to recreated her bedroom for her. She couldn't help but feel a surge of affection towards Klaus.

"Marcel did," Klaus confessed because it's true, Marcel did kept it the way it was, something Klaus was thoroughly pleased to find out when he moved back into the compound. "I just continue his work. I know how much you dislike changes so I thought I'd make sure everything was the way it was for when you eventually come home."

Caroline turned to look at the hybrid that was leaning against the doorframe. "How can you be so sure that I'm going to come back?"

The hybrid had a fond smile on his face that reminded Caroline of who he used to be before he put up this monstrous Klaus Mikaelson façade on. "Because you and I, Caroline, are bonded for eternity. No matter where our live takes us, no matter how far apart we are, we will always find our way back to each other."

"When did you suddenly get all mushy and sweet?" The girl eyed him suspiciously. Usually, whenever he's acting pleasant, it means he's going to something unpleasant that would piss her off so you can image her weariness.

"A lot has changed since the last time you were by my side, Caroline."

"I doubt it."

The hybrid raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to bet on it?" He dared.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I feel like you're going to drop an earth shattering news on me?"

Klaus simply rolled his eyes at her and make a move towards his bedroom with Caroline hot on his heels. "I know we are supposed to blend in with the era and the new generations but don't you think you're taking it a little bit too far? You are talking like an obnoxious teenage girl whose main goal in life is to get as many likes on her picture as she could get and that is not a compliment."

The younger vampire simply made a face to him behind his back. "Well, not all of us have an accent to mask their ancientness by sounding 'cultured' to count on. Some of us have to blend in deeper." She doesn't even know how the Mikaelson managed to acquired the English accent while she's stuck sounding like an American great-grandma which is why she ditches her old manners and adapt to the ones of this century. "And what's wrong with this century? I like it. Everything is so… exaggerated, its totes amaze balls."

Klaus looked at her as if she had just told him she'd slept with his father – which would never happen, not in a million years, thank you very much – which instantly made Caroline laugh.

"You should think about dying your hair back to red, love because I am positively sure that being blonde has somehow affected your brain."

"Hey!" Caroline frowned. "Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm _blonde_!"

"If you seek to continue talking like that, you might as well be."

The former witch let out a gasped. "Jerk!"

"Always and forever."

Caroline playfully – and roughly – punched his arm and though it hurt quite a bit, it made Klaus grinned like an idiot as they continued heading for his room. He misses this, having someone to joke around with, someone to be playful with and someone he just feel completely at ease with that he can let his guard down.

"What the hell is that?" Caroline shrieked and pointed at a baby girl with Klaus' blonde hair who's happily playing in her play-pan.

Klaus couldn't help it; he simply had to taunt her. "I would think being an immortal would have improve your intelligence, sweetheart. That is Hope and she is a baby." He said as he made his way towards the play-pan and smile down at his daughter who looked completely oblivious to the new occupants in the room.

"I know that's a baby but why is there a baby in your house, Klaus?" She was prepared to see a mutilated being or a rotting corps in the Mikaelson's household, not a freaking baby. Heck, she'd never even seen any of the less murderous Mikaelson – Rebekah and that pig she shall not name – moreover Klaus, with a puppy, how in the freaking hell can there be a baby in their house, more specifically, in Klaus' room? Is this some kind of a prank? Or worst.

"Please tell me you did not kidnap a baby, Klaus. That is just… wrong." Caroline let out a deep sighed as she massages the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming her way and she's a vampire who's not supposed to have a headache!

"She's my daughter."

Silence stretched and filled the whole room for a minute or so.

"I'm sorry, what? I thought I heard you said she's your daughter."

"She is. Hope is my daughter." Klaus said with so much sincerity in his tone that Caroline would have believed him if it isn't the most bonkers thing she had ever heard. So she laughed, like, she laughed so hard that her stomach hurt and tears were pooling inside of her eyes and she was borderline hysterical.

Klaus have a daughter? He has a beautiful baby girl named Hope? Yeah, that sounds like the most horrible joke one could ever tell Caroline.

The hybrid watched his best friend laughed her ass off while he stood there, watching her and being totally unamused by any of it. Of course she would find this hilarious. After everything he had done, having a daughter almost seems like an irony to him and all of his Klaus-ness – as Caroline like to call it – and obviously she would instantly caught up on it. What's worse was that he can't even be upset of her for laughing because he could totally see where she's coming from, annoyingly that is.

Caroline was laughing hysterically like she was on a laughing gas for a good five minutes before she managed to get a hold of herself. Once she finally get her laughter under control, she looked up at Klaus, trying to find any sort of humor or a hint of joking only she didn't find any. He was completely serious and still that it slowly made her face turned white when she realizes that none of this was a joke and he was being completely serious about it.

"You're for real? Like, you're serious?"

"Of course I am. Would I joke about this sort of thing?"

"Well…" The blonde trailed, reminding him of that time he decided to pulled a prank on her by compelling a brunette prostitute – that looks almost painfully like Katherine and the doppelgangers – and bribing and of course, a little bit of threatening a few witches and vampires to spin a story about how the prostitute somehow got pregnant with Elijah's holier-than-thou sperm. It is one of his greatest and most brilliantly prosecuted plan ever, if he could say so himself and Caroline totally did buy it. She had just gotten together with Elijah at that time so she was utterly overwhelmed and devastated to find out about it, so much that Klaus took pity on her – and his older brother who had to sleep in the shed with the horses without knowing why – and decided to end the rouse just within two days instead of the whole month. Caroline burned his favorite estate in Paris to the ground the next week.

"That was one time." He argued and he had the hugest urge to stomp his feet and pout his lips like Rebekah often does whenever she didn't get anything she wants. God, having Caroline around makes him want to act like Rebekah!

"Once was enough to remind me not to ever believe the things that come sprouting from that deceitful mouth of yours."

"Not this time, I'm not."

Caroline eyed him carefully for a while, trying to catch any sign that he is lying – when you're known someone for a thousand years old, you'd tend to be able to know when they're lying – but couldn't find any of his usual tells. It made her gaped almost comically at him. "How?" This does not make any sense to her.

"I'm sure you've heard the story about the birds and the bees…" Klaus taunted her, again. He just couldn't help himself.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. Such a dick! "I know how babies are made, been doing it for a while now but…how?" Her voice raised in bewilderment. "You're dead! You aren't supposed to be able to procreate. In fact, you aren't supposed to be _allowed_ to procreate!" A hybrid with a psychotic tendencies and schizophrenic delusions like him should not be allowed to have mini version of himself. The world can hardly handle one Niklaus Mikaelson; add his little spawn, God save us all!

"Apparently when I broke the curse placed upon me, the werewolf genes inside of me allowed for such thing to occur." He explained as he turned to Hope who just now realizing that her dad is in the room and was grinning from ear to ear at him. "A gift, you can say." The most precious gift he could ever imagine to be given. Hope is his legacy, his jewel, one that no one could ever replaced which is why he had promised to himself from the day she was born to protect her against everything and anything even if it ends up killing him.

"Sure," Caroline grunt. "Why not give such gift to a murderous egotistical jerk who cares for no one but himself." It came out more bitter than she intended it to be.

"Oh, don't be bitter, sweetheart." Klaus picked up Hope from the play-pan and hold her close. Then he made his way towards Caroline with a smile. "What's mine is yours after all." The hybrid offered his daughter to the blonde who simply took a few stepped back from him.

"Keep your devil's spawn away from me."

Klaus instantly pulled Hope closer to him, as if trying to protect his daughter from Caroline's words. "She's a child, Caroline." He gasped, almost couldn't believe his own best friend could say such thing to his daughter.

The blonde didn't seem to care as she kept glaring daggers at him. "She's your child and in my book, that makes her a spawn of the devil so put her away from me."

"I would think you of all people would have accepted her with an open heart." Of all the people he could think off that would accept Hope with an open heart, Caroline always stood at the front of the line. The girl he remembered, the girl he called best friend always love children, in fact she protected them no matter who their parents was, no matter what their ancestors did. She is always against hurting children, always stood up for them that Klaus didn't think for a million years that she could say such mean things towards his daughter. But then again, eternity has a way of making even the best of people, turned angry and bitter so he should've known better.

The younger vampire let out an un-humorous laugh. "Why? Because I still cling to my humanity so that instantly means that I have to be happy when someone who does not deserve it, get something that I had always wanted, something that was taken from me when I was forced into a life of a monster? Is that what you're trying to say, huh, Klaus?"

The anger, the hurt and the hatred Klaus saw in her eyes made him staggered back a little.

"Caroline, love, I'm-"

She simply cut him off. "Save it, Klaus. I don't need your apology. Words can hardly do anything for scars that had long been open and bleeding." No amount of sorry can ever fixed what has been broken. What he had taken from her the moment he forced her to complete her transition was something Caroline could never forgive, let alone move on from it. She could never settle down, never have a family, and never have a child of her own. She was robbed of all the things she had wanted the most in life by her own best friend and then finding out a thousand years later that, that friend gotten all that she had dreamed off, all that he had taken away from her? Yeah, you can't blame her for hating him or hating his child for simply existing.

The atmosphere grew somber as Klaus stared at Caroline, his heart clenching in his chest and Caroline looking away from him, willing for the tears that was threatening to fall on her cheeks to go away. Klaus admit, he never once thought of how it might have affected Caroline when she finds out about Hope. He simply think that Caroline's gonna love her, that she had to love her because she's his daughter, his most precious jewel and Caroline, as his best friend, naturally should accept Hope with an open arm. The thought that he might trigger Caroline's memories of all the things she had lost when she became a vampire didn't even crosses his mind.

Of course she would be upset. Of course she would hate him for this. Having children, having a family and a normal life had always been Caroline's dream since they were all humans. He remembered her talking on and on about how excited she was to meet a man the coven had betrothed to her, to fall in love with him and get married and start a life, a family together. She had even picked the perfect hut to share with her future husband and children. She never wanted anything more out of life except to be happy. He'd ruined that for her, he took her ability to have children and thus to create a family away from her and now, he somehow gotten everything she had wanted? Naturally she would be pissed. Who wouldn't be?

"Who's this?" The thick tension in the air was cut by Freya walking into the room, looking curiously between Klaus and his new blonde companion. First Cami, now this new girl? Her brother must really love blondes.

Klaus shook off his earlier mussing and turned to his newly found big sister. "Freya! Meet Caroline, my friend."

"You have a friend?" Freya couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

The blonde, who seemed to have snapped from her deep emotions with Freya's presence, laughed. "Shocking, I know!" Caroline smirked which made Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "Hi." She smiled at the other blonde and offered her hand. "I'm Caroline, this one" she nudged Klaus' side with her free arm, harder than necessary, "only living friend left. I'm pretty sure all of his other ones are either dead or has turned into his enemy. He has a way with people that makes them go murderous."

Freya chuckled as she accepts Caroline's offered hand, shaking it a few times before letting it go. "I like you."

"Most people generally do, well, against him anyway." The vampire commented which made Klaus once again rolled his eyes and Freya to laugh even louder.

"So are you his baby mama?" Caroline asked.

Freya eyes widened, almost mortified that the girl would insinuate such thing. "Oh, good God, no. I'm his sister."

"Wait…" the former witch turned to Klaus, eyes round and wide. "Dead Freya?"

"Yes, apparently dead Freya isn't actually dead, just kidnapped and used by my dear old aunt who's thankfully, is dead now along with my mother and hopefully, would stay that way." Klaus grunted. He almost lost Hope to Dahlia and he does not plan to go through such thing ever again.

"You're talking about Dahlia right?" She asked and the two siblings nodded in sync. "Dahlia's dead? Wait, she was alive to begin with?" What is it with this family? Can't they all just stay dead?

"You knew about Dahlia?" The eldest Mikaelson asked, looking slightly taken-a-back.

"I'm the former future-regent of Esther's coven, so yes, I knew about Dahlia. She was the strongest witch to ever lived and Esther was afraid of her but was also hell-bent on finding her at the same time. I never knew why, though. I once asked but no one gave me an answer."

"She wanted every firstborn of the Mikaelson for herself, as a price for doing a spell that helps make Esther fertile."

Caroline nodded then turned to her friend. "So she was after your spawn?"

" _She_ has a name you know? It's Hope." Klaus said, looking annoyed.

Caroline ignored him and turned to Freya for information. "Yes but she's dead now. We made sure of it." Freya looks at Caroline from head to toe. "You're a witch?"

"Former witch. My magic died with me when I turned, thanks to this guy," Caroline cocked her head towards Klaus.

"If you know my mother and you're Klaus' friend… that must mean you're from our village." Freya deducted.

"Caroline grew up along with me and our siblings, Freya. After mother turned us, she manipulated the coven into sacrificing Caroline and transferring her power into our mother. She died with my blood in her system and she becomes the first vampire I ever turn." The hybrid explained to his sister.

"So if Freya is your sister, then where the hell is your baby mama?" Caroline looked at Klaus who's face changed into a face that remind her of a boy who had gotten caught secretly eating a cookie from the jar. "You didn't kill her did you?" Seriously, Klaus can't be that of a monster.

"Hope's mother is Hayley and Klaus didn't kill her," Freya explained which made Caroline sigh in relief. "He just let her and her whole pack be cursed, to be in a full form of a wolf at all times and only be able to be human again during the full moon."

"Unbelievable!" The former witch threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. "How can I be friends with you?"

"Because as much as you hate me, I'm your friend and no matter how much I've messed up, you will always be there for me whenever I need you to, something you had promised to do so for me?" The hybrid bats his eyelashes innocently.

"Don't use my words against me, Niklaus!" The vampire growled.

Freya laughed at the two before fishing out her phone from her jean's pocket when it vibrated. She opened it and saw she had a text from her other brother, one whose currently aren't on speaking term with Niklaus. "Elijah will come to pick up Hope soon to bring her to Hayley tonight."

Almost like a switch being flipped, Caroline's laidback and playful manner turns rigid and closed off at the mention of the honorable Mikaelson. "And that's my cue to drink myself to oblivion."

"Caroline-"Klaus tried to stop her from leaving but Caroline wasn't having any of it. "Don't! I came here because you're my friend and you asked me to. I can deal with your new found big sister, even your miracle child but not your brother."

The hybrid knows his friend well enough to know when to push her and when to leave her be. "Very well, love. Have fun."

"Don't I always?" The vampire threw before she vamped away from the compound, looking for somewhere she could hang out at while she waited until Elijah had left the place.

"She and Elijah?" Freya asked once Caroline was nowhere in sight. She heard others reacted such way towards Klaus' name but never Elijah.

Klaus turned and put Hope back into her play-pan before he turned to face his big sister once again. "Let's just say that our perfect brother are not always that perfect and when he finally for once, got a woman who is decidedly, too good for him in every way, he decided to bloody fuck it up."

"So you brought her here to coax Elijah?"

The witch watched as Niklaus head for the Bourbon he'd kept in his room and poured a glass for himself. "Caroline is a good friend of mine, I love her company. If she just so happen to be one of Elijah's most regretted mistake, one he had wanted to right but never had the chance of doing so, well, it's an added plus."

Freya let out a long suffering sigh. She might not have been around her brothers long enough but in a few short months she had been, she had come to know that nothing good can come out from whatever it is Klaus is planning. "I don't know what game you're playing here, Niklaus but I do hope you know what you're doing."

The hybrid smirked before he took a sip of his drink. "Dear sister, nobody knows what they're doing when it comes to Caroline. The only thing anyone can be certain off is that whatever happens, it's going to a blast, figuratively and literally."


End file.
